Bella's necklace
by Srta D.E.S.A.B.U
Summary: Mesmo assim, a garota estava usando o delicado colar, com o pingente de diamante azul claro contrastando com as vestes, cabelos e os olhos escuros.


**Bella's necklace**

O tédio e a sensação de impotência eram basicamente as únicas coisas que Sirius sentia ultimamente. Claro que ficava feliz quando falava com Harry pela lareira, mas mesmo assim a sensação de impotência continuava lá, talvez até mais forte.

Sua relação com Kreacher não era das melhores, o que só piorava seu isolamento. Também, como alguém poderia agüentar dia e noite aquele elfo ranzinza que idolatrava sua mãe? Justo sua mãe, aquela louca desvairada.

Tudo o que Sirius fazia se resumia em ler o jornal, conversar com Harry e se martirizar por tudo, além de pensar nos "e se": "E se tivesse matado Peter da primeira vez que o vira?", "e se ele previsse que Voldemort chegaria à Godric's Hollow e fizesse uma emboscada com a Ordem?", "e se James, Lily, Remus e ele tivessem fugido para o Rio, viver de água de coco e protetor solar?". Inevitável não pensar naquelas coisas, não reviver lembranças e se sentir o mais miserável dos seres vivos.

Era mais um dia comum quando passou em frente à tapeçaria da família Black. Não que isso fosse inusitado, mas foi Sirius bater os olhos ali para pensar quando mostrara aquela peça para Harry. Também se lembrou de como ela era antes de sua mãe queimar os nomes de seu bom tio Alphard e do seu próprio.

Seu coração começou a pesar, e era uma surpresa que ele ainda tivesse um coração depois de tudo pelo que passou. Logo a tristeza foi substituída pela raiva quando seus olhos pousaram em cima do nome "Bellatrix Black".

Aquela maldita.

A primeira vez que a viu, ela era jovem, quem sabe uns 18 anos, enquanto ele era um menininho de 10. Ela era alta, e os cabelos longos e negros brilhavam naturalmente. Era incrivelmente bonita e arrogante, e talvez fosse isso que o deixara com uma quedinha pela prima.

Bellatrix tinha aquele jeito de que um dia ainda iria dominar o mundo, aquela ganância e confiança que a deixavam mais atraente ainda. E o corpo, embora sempre coberto com vestes escuras que acentuavam a palidez da pele, dava para ver que devia ser um belo corpo.

Na segunda vez que a viu, era aniversário dela. Os pais da garota tinham organizado uma festa surpresa, e não desconfiaram que a filha faria uma bela cara de desgosto ao ver vários desconhecidos e conhecidos desagradáveis em sua sala de estar.

Sua mãe ia dar qualquer coisa para Bella, mas Sirius insistira em ele mesmo comprar o presente. Apesar do sorrisinho de agradecimento, a cara de Bellatrix passou de desgosto para indiferença quando abriu o pacotinho que o primo lhe empurrava. Mesmo assim, nas diversas vezes que ele a seguira e/ou se encontrara com ela, a garota estava usando o delicado colar, com o pingente de diamante azul claro contrastando com as vestes, cabelos e os olhos escuros.

Sirius sentia-se extremamente feliz em vê-la usar o colar. Bellatrix podia tratá-lo como um pirralho, olhá-lo com certo desprezo quando ele começava a tagarelar com ela, mas sempre usava o colar que _ele_ lhe dera. Isso tinha de significar alguma coisa, não?

Ele nunca saberia.

Quando era adolescente, nunca mais vira a prima. De fato, estava sempre rodeado pelos amigos e um ou outro namorico e não pensava mais em Bella.

Até a guerra explodir. Aqueles foram tempos macabros, cheios de medo e com inúmeras perseguições aos trouxas e seus simpatizantes. Só teve notícias dela quando soube que estava envolvida naquela loucura de death eater. Mas não era ela. Não era Bella, a prima gostosa. Era Bellatrix Lestrange, a seguidora assassina. E ainda estava casada com um qualquer.

Sirius balançou a cabeça ao se lembrar de quando ela foi presa. Gritava para quem quisesse ouvir – e mesmo para quem não quisesse – que apoiava os ideais absurdos do Lord das Trevas, mesmo que isso lhe custasse ir apodrecer em Azkaban.

O homem finalmente saiu da frente da tapeçaria e foi fazer coisas melhores, como descascar o papel de parede do banheiro. Não imaginou o choque que levaria quando a encontrasse novamente: cabelos secos como palha, o tom da pele de uma coloração que indicava doença, olheiras pretas embaixo dos olhos que antes eram tão intensos, mas que agora estariam estampando loucura; o ar de confiança substituído pelo de submissão completa ao idolatrado Lord. O espaço vazio entre as clavículas, onde antes certo pingente repousava.

Sirius não imaginou que os anos em que esteve presa teriam deteriorado sua mente a ponto de deixá-la insana.

E, claro, não imaginou que Bellatrix o mataria sem um pingo de arrependimento.

* * *

**N/A:** Nunca li nem nunca escrevi SB, mas esse é o presente do AS Violeta Interships da Isa e ela é quem manda :D Espero que tenha ficado razoável.


End file.
